Trust Me
by waterbug99
Summary: When Jules has a hot call negotiation that strikes very close to home, will she be able to save the teenage girl who's present is very similar to Jules' own childhood? The idea came to me after watching "Terror" in season 3, (Jules singing scene) but is set much earlier in season 1. I know it is not a great summary. Please read and review! :)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first time posting one of my stories, though I have been reading fanfiction on this site for a while. This story is mostly done already, so updates should be regular, and all reviews are appreciated, including constructive criticism, but please, no flames. This chapter is mostly fluff, but it starts off the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Jules walked into the briefing room after her morning workout. She was running a little late, scratch that- a lot late; enough in fact, that Ed, Sam, Wordy, Spike, Lou, and Sarge had all beaten her there. _That's strange,_ she thought, Jules was normally the first of all of them. As she neared the large metal shutters that acted as a door, she heard familiar music playing. Familiar enough for Jules to stop in her tracks.

Memories flooded back to her from previous times- mostly high school, when she used to sing all the time. She and her friends formed a band, and they played hundreds of covers of songs, as well as a few originals. _And_, she thought, full of dread, _I'm sure they are still all online for anyone to come across at any given time._

Sure enough, when she walked into the briefing room, if the sudden stop of music wasn't enough to tell her, her team's faces said it all. Jules prided herself on her profiling skills, and was very good at reading people, but you did not have to be nearly as good as her to read the faces of her team at that moment. Spike looked guilty. _So he must have been the one to find, and present the video(s) to the rest of them,_ she mused. Wordy, Ed and Greg looked impressed, and surprised, but they had nothing on Sam. He was looking at Jules like he had just seen a completely new side of her, like he didn't even recognize her anymore. Lou was the only one not staring up at her. He was looking at Spike, trying and failing to suppress a smug grin, which clearly read _I told you so_. Jules could only guess that he was anticipating her reaction.

"So", Jules calmly began, but no one could miss the undertone of her voice. "What have you all been up to this lovely morning?"

"Um, well, uh…. you see," Spike tried to begin, stuttering. "Last night I might've, sort of, maybe, kinda found a videoortwoofyousingingfromawhileago" he rushed.

"Spike, care to repeat yourself? I did not understand a word of that sentence past found." Jules replied in a deceivingly flat, deadpan voice.

If possible, Spike began to sweat more, becoming more and more obviously distressed until the entire team was laughing with the exception of himself and Jules. Taking pity on him, Sarge decided to finally provide an explanation.

"Seeing as you were late this morning," he paused, receiving a glare from Jules, "Spike told us he had something to show us." A pause. "And I would just like to point out that Ed, Lou, Wordy, Sam, and myself were completely unaware and blameless in all of this." Greg had felt the need to add that part on, for which the rest of the team, excluding Spike, were extremely grateful, because they all knew of Jules' temper and it looked like it was building up to a point where each man in the room would have quickly run away in a different situation.

"Last night I was bored, so I was randomly searching videos on Youtube," Spike began nervously. "I was watching people from an open mic night at one of those Cafés downtown, and I saw you." Spike was starting to regret showing the team in the first place due to the murderous glare he was receiving from Jules. He was very aware of the silent, angry aura Jules was emitting, and of the lack of back up his team was providing. "Anyways," he said, clearing his throat, "I kept digging and found a channel called _JCmusicvidz_, and is seemed like too much of a coincidence to overlook, especially considering how it was created in Medicine Hat, and videos were uploaded in Toronto as well…" he trailed off at the look she was giving him, and looked around at the others for support, getting nothing but looks from around the room clearly stating _you're on your own_.

"Let me get this straight," Jules began slowly, letting Spike relish in the calm before the storm. "You found a video of me online, one which should never have been posted, and spent who knows how long looking for more of them?" she asked, in the same cool tone which she had started with. Spike flinched, knowing she was about to let him have it. "Why?"

Spike blinked, obviously thrown off by the sudden turn in the conversation. She wasn't yelling at him? _Yet_, he thought. It was important to add the yet. "Why, what? He asked stupidly.

"Why did you look for more?" Jules asked in a slow tone, as if talking to a toddler who couldn't understand her, accenting her statement with one of her infamous eye rolls at his stupidity.

"Oh," replied Spike dumbly, eventually realizing he still hadn't answered her question when Ed cleared his throat and nudged him in amusement. "Well, I thought you were good," Spike said simply. "I wanted to see if you had done any covers recently, if you still sang. And I also kinda wanted to see what kind of music you were into, to see if I won the bet…" Spike trailed off again, realizing that he had just revealed his part in the ongoing bet between himself, Ed, Lou, Sam, and Wordy- the Boss refusing to partake in most bets concerning Jules, because he knew her well enough to predict the outcome if the information became known to her.

"But you're really good, Jules," said Wordy truthfully, as well as covering for Spike, whose statement was quickly agreed with by the other 5 men in the room. "Do you still play?" he asked, referring to Spike's earlier question.

Jules was taken aback by the complete honesty and interest displayed in the people before her. Using her high observatory skills, she tried to look for any crack, anything to suggest alternative opinions on her creative outlet, but she found none. "Yes, I still play. More covers now than any original songs, but now and then I get inspiration," she conceded, surprising even herself at that last admission.

Suddenly she was peppered by questions from everyone.

"Do you play live?"

"When did you start?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What kind of songs do you play?"

_And this_, thought Jules, _is why I didn't tell them in the first place, even when the topic somehow came up at _The Goose.

Thankfully, Jules was saved from answering the questions as the alarm went off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note:** Hi! Here is chapter 1. Next chapter should be up over the weekend, I just have to finish a few parts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Team one, suit up, hot call!" came Kira's voice over the speakers, urging all of them to run to the locker rooms and gear up. "Jumper at the Bay-Adelaide centre, west tower. Possible ID is Ava Wilson, 16, lives with her aunt, father, and 1 of her 3 older brothers."

"Kira, do we have any idea why she might be up there today?"

"Not sure, but Sarge, her best friend Natalie is on the line, she's at the scene. Should I patch her in?"

"Yes please, Kira, I'll take it," Greg said. He waited for the click of the line to signify it switching into call mode. "Hi Natalie, my name is Sergeant Gregory Parker, with the SRU. What can you tell me about Ava? Do you have any idea what problems she might be experiencing right now?"

Jules, sitting in the van next to the Sarge, was listening to the conversation with Natalie through her headset, trying to get a read on the situation with Ava.

"Well, her mom died 6 months ago," a very distressed and crying Natalie said on the other end of the line, "After that, they moved in with her dad's sister, but her 2 twin brothers, Thomas and Chris moved out to go to college. They were planning to stay here to go to U of T, but after their mom died, they decided to go to the States to get away from it all."

"Natalie, you are helping us a lot with this," Parker began, "Do you know Ava's address? We really need to talk to her dad right now."

"She lives in a house on Broadway Avenue, just east of Mt. Pleasant. I think that the number is 186, but I'm not sure. We both go to Northern, which is just across from there." A hiccupping sob could be heard from Natalie. "Please, you have to help her! I don't know why she would do this, it's not like her, but she's just upset! She's my best friend! I can't lose her!"

"Shh, calm down Natalie," Greg reassured her, "We are going to do the best we can to get Ava down safely today."

"Kira, can you get an address on that house?" asked Ed.

When the call was over, Greg asked Wordy to pull over. Jules and Lou switched trucks, and she continued to the scene with Wordy and Spike while Lou went with the Boss to the Wilson's house.

When they arrived on scene, Ed took charge immediately. "Ok team," her began, "Jules, you're lead on this one. Clip onto the railing along the roof, and Wordy, Sam and I will back you up from a distance up top. Spike, you set up command post in the truck, and you, Boss, and Lou can feed Jules on the fly. Let's move!"

Jules quickly grabbed her safety strap and harness, and ran into the building with the 3 other guys.

"Ok Jules," says Lou. "Ava's mother died in a car crash 6 months ago. Ava was there, the other car hit them on the driver's side, but the gas tank caught fire. It was pretty bad, out of all 5 involved, Ava was the only one to survive, and she was in a coma for 4 days afterwards. The doctors weren't sure she was going to make it."

"Jules we're looking at survivor's guilt, stress, anxiety, and severe depression," inputs Spike, his fingers clacking on the keyboard audible to the entire team. "Her records say she was on anti-depressants for 3 months after the crash, but was taken off them because they didn't seem to be helping. She is currently seeing a therapist, but it says here that she expresses reluctance to talking about the event, along with a bunch of other shrink-y talk, if that means anything to you."

Inwardly cringing at how similar the present situation was to her own past, Jules continued her ascent to the roof. "Thanks Spike, Lou. Boss, we got anything from her family? Is she going through any problems at school, or with friends? Why did she break today, why not before? Is there anything special about today?" Jules asked, looking for answers that could help her in what she knew was going to be a touch upcoming negotiation.

"I do have an answer for that last one, Jules," replies her Sergeant. "Today would have been her Mother's birthday, and the day of their annual Mother/Daughter trip. Apparently they had plans to leave for New York. Their flight would have left 2 hours ago."

_Damn_, though Jules. _No wonder she's having such a bad day. It's like her life is _trying_ to gang up on her all at once._ Reaching the roof, she tells her team, "I am approaching the subject." Spike's voice could be heard softly in the background, stating the time and start of negotiation into the mic for the transcript.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aut****hor's**** Note:** Hey! So here is chapter 2! I know that it is quite a bit shorter than the other chapters so far, and I promise 3 will be longer, but I was writing and this seemed like the right place to cut it off. 3 is almost done, I've written 2/3 of it and know what I am planning on writing for the rest of it, so hopefully it won't take too long. Chapter 3 should be up at some point this week. I also just wanted to say thank you for all the reviewers and followers, I have been meaning to write this for a while, it just kept slipping my mind while I was posting! It means alot to me that so many (for me, at least) of you have liked my writing. Thanks, and hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hi Ava, my name is Jules. I am with the Strategic Response Unit, and I want to help you. I don't want to startle you, but I am going to come a little closer so we can hear each other a little bit better, okay?" she asks, in the most non-threating, friendly tone she has.

A barely audible, shaky, but still there "Okay" could be heard in reply.

Taking that as a good sign, Jules begins to talk to Ava as she slowly walked forward.

"Are you doing okay?" A sniffle. "Are you thinking of jumping?" A shaky nod and a sob. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it a little bit, and tell me what happened? I really want to know so I can help." Jules asked, slowly stepping forward and clipping her safety strap on to the think, metal railing behind Ava.

"She's gone," Ava cried out. "She's gone and she's never coming back.

Jules silently sighed at the similarities between her past and Ava's present, before slowly climbing over the railing and stepping onto the ledge to stand beside her. "Who's gone, Ava?"

"My mom. She's dead. It's my fault," Ava's voice broke on the word 'fault', "And there is nothing I can do about it now, so I deserve to join her." Ava was shaking so hard she was close to rattling the fence behind her that she was gripping, her hands bone white from the strength with which she was gripping the bar.

"Ava, why do you think that it is your fault?" Jules asked softly, not wanting to distress the girl further, but needing to know what she was going through.

"She was hit by a car picking me up from school to go shopping. We were supposed to go that weekend, but I was going to a party on Friday and needed to go, so she rescheduled her plans and said we could leave right from school instead." Here Ava broke down into full out sobs, but Jules kept quiet, sensing there was more. Sure enough, Ava continued. "When the truck came at us, it was aiming in the middle, and wouldn't have killed her. But then she turned our car, so the crash happened right on top of her. She gave herself up to protect _me_."

"Ava," Jules began softly. She could hear Greg sighing in sympathy when he guessed where she was going with this, as he was the only one on the team who knew about her less-than-great childhood. "Can I tell you a story?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hi everyone, I am so, so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I was randomly swamped with homework this week, and on top of swimming, had not free time. The flashback in this chapter also took a while for me to write, longer than I expected. I posted this right after I finished it, so sorry if there are any mistakes! I have one last chapter/epilogue after this one, and it is completed, so I will likely post it tomorrow (Saturday) after noon.

Just so you know, the drinking age in Alberta and Quebec is 18, and everywhere else in Canada is 19. Also, be warned, it contains a short mention of drinking underage, but not enough for me to change the rating. Please let me know if you think it should be changed to teen. Also on a side note, I don't personally think that it is too OOC, more that this event changed how Jules is today, but sorry if you do. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Julianna Callaghan was 15 years old, living in Medicine Hat, Alberta. She remembered everything about that year. Her best friend Lindsay had her sweet sixteen the week before, they-well, more Lindsay than Jules, were already planning for Jules' birthday, which was coming up in a few months. On April 18th Jules woke up at the same time she would on any other day, and went down stairs after brushing her hair and getting dressed for school. It was then, in the kitchen, that she realized things were quieter than they should have been.

Mornings were always busy in her house. She had 4 older brothers, 2 of them were in University, 1 was a lawyer, and the youngest was in his senior year. Her parents were always up at the light of the day, her dad loved working around the farm, and her mom always helped everyone moving in the mornings, reminding the kids about what was happening later that day, what they had to do after school.

Jules suddenly remembers why her house is quiet, thinking back to the previous night and smiling. _Of course_, she thought. Her parents had taken her brother Will, who would be graduating high school in 3 weeks and turning 18 in 5, out for dinner while their Aunt and Uncle were visiting from Ottawa. Jules could have gone, but chose not to for 2 reasons. One of them was that she had already made plans for that night, hanging out with Lindsay and Anna, doing an American History project and having a movie night. The other reason was that being the youngest out everyone, she was the only person in the group who had no chance of getting away with drinking, and she wasn't even old enough to be the designated driver. As funny as everyone had thought it was when she voiced this reason, deep down, she knew Will was grateful, because his parents would not let him try drinking if Jules was there too. _Better he gets hung over the first time at home, instead of at some bar at college_, she mused amusedly.

Jules assumed her family had gotten had gotten back late and were all sleeping in. She chuckled softly to herself, and jotted down a quick note to her parents, saying that she was leaving for school and would call at lunch.

The morning went by as usual, with nothing overly interesting happening in either English or Math. Sitting with her friends at lunch, Jules completely forgot to call home, and by the time she realized, it was time for her next period. Thinking nothing of it, Jules just figured that her mom would call the school if she got really worried, but probably would just think that her phone died because she forgot to charge it.

About an hour later, the principal of her school walked into her Sociology class, and asked to speak with her in the hall.

"Please bring you things, Ms. Callaghan," he said. Worried now, shooting questioning glances at her friends, Jules got out of her seat, grabbed her bag, and left the room with the principal, exiting to the whispers of her classmates.

Jules walked into the main office, and saw Will sitting in a chair with 2 RCMP officers and the vice principal, all of them staring at her. What really worried her was Will. He had tear tracks staining his face, dark circles under his eyes, and looked like he had been up crying all night long. She was immediately paranoid; Will never cried, even less than she did. In fact, she couldn't remember more than one occasion where she had seen all her brothers cry, and that was at her grandfather's funeral.

When Will saw her standing in the doorway, he ran up and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Breaking away from a breath, she caught sympathetic glances sent her way from all the adults in her room.

"What happened?" She asked the room as a whole. Jules was started to get really freaked out, and if no one told her soon she was going to start screaming. When no one answered her question, she repeated herself in a more urgent tone. "_What happened?_"

"Jules," Will started, "There's something you need to know." As Will told her what happened the previous night, how her parents and himself had gone out to dinner and when they were driving home and were hit by a drunk driver at an intersection, Jules didn't realize she was crying until she felt the salty drops sliding off the tip of her nose down to her chin.

"Mom? Dad?" Jules asked. "What happened to everyone else?" Jules was getting frantic now, stumbling over her words and stuttering between gasps of breath. "Are they okay? Where are they? Can I go see them now? They're not hurt, are they?" Jules started to gasp for breath now, sensing a panic attack coming on.

Seeing this, Will gently pushed her into a chair, and tried to break the horrible news, but he couldn't. The woman officer, whose nametag read Mary Fallon, came up to Jules and knelt beside her, hand on her knee.

"Hi, I am Officer Fallon, but you can call me Mary, okay kiddo?" Jules looked into her eyes, and Mary saw so much pain in the young girl's face that she almost started crying herself. "I am so sorry, sweetheart, but your mother was killed." At this, Jules' face lost any colour that had remained through the previous conversation. "Your Dad is in a coma, and we're not sure if he's going to wake up." At this, Jules broke. She completely lost it, screaming sobs and losing the ability to breathe. The last think she felt after slipping into the dark was the embrace of both her brother, and Officer Fallon.

Jules' aunt and uncle claimed guardianship of her, and her brother, being almost 18, went to college and went on with his life. Before the funeral, Jules didn't come out of her room once. She was staying at the farm for now, her remaining family had been very insistent that the funeral was held there, with all the happy memories, in the place her parents loved most. Her brothers were all flying in from all over the continent for the funeral, but Jules refused to leave her room. She just lay in her bed, eyes open, awake. The few times she was pulled into sleep it was only for a little while, until the nightmares woke her up screaming once again. She refused to eat, talk, or bathe, she refused to move or interact with anything except the 4 walls and ceiling of her room at all.

This kept going on and on, until the day before the funeral, an unexpected visitor arrived. Mary Fallon, none other, walked into Jules' room and sat down beside her on her bed. She didn't say anything, just sat there and rubbed comforting circled on her leg lightly, until Jules broke down crying because the gesture reminded her so much of the mother she loved, the mother who was taken from her.

Mary let Jules rant, scream, and cry, not saying anything at all, but comforting Jules in any way she could. And finally, when Jules was all cried out, more so than she had ben ever before, Mary looked into Jules' eyes and said 5 words that had changed her life forever.

"I'm here for you. Always."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ava, stay with me," commanded Jules. "You told me before that your mom died protecting you. She wouldn't want you to be hurt today, after you already survived all of that. She will <em>always<em> be in your heart, Ava. You will _never_ forget her, and she will _always_ love you, no matter what."

"It's not the same!" Ava screamed. "I can't even remember if _I_ told _her_ I loved her that day! She should have heard that more when she was alive, no matter how many times I say it now, she'll never know! Why did I wait until it was too late to say something so important? Now she's gone and it's too late!" Ava cried, her voice breaking on the last word. I didn't deserve to have someone like her in my life, and she didn't deserve to die!"

"I know how you feel Ava, I really do. But life is crazy. It is full of ups and downs, and right now, it may feel like all of the downs outweigh any ups that could ever possibly come your way by a million to one, but life is full of silver linings, no matter how small they may be." Jules smiled slightly, thinking of the last time someone had said those words to her, one Mary Fallon. She was happy to know that she was finally passing the help she received on to someone else who needed it. "I learned this the hard way, and it took a lot of convincing, but you still have a future, Ava. A bright, fantastic future. You're going to be successful, anyone can see that. You can do whatever you want to do. Because even though it takes time and tears, you'll get through this. You'll never forget, but you'll figure out how to enjoy life again. And once you get through something like this, you can get through anything else life might throw your way. Trust me, I know. And I also know your mother loved you." Jules watched Ava's face, seeing conflicting emotions filter through before deciding on a mixture of sadness and determination. The only question was what that determination was for.

"Ava, I want you to take my hand, and let me help you over, back on to the roof, okay? And then we're going to go see your Father, and your brother, and we can talk some more, alright? Just you and me, Ava, come on. Let me help you." Jules finished with, letting her words sink in, and hopefully, hit home.

With one last sob, Ava nodded her head. And did it again. And she kept crying and nodding some more, then doing it all over again. Jules carefully helped Ava turn around, and at her signal, Ed, Sam and Wordy all rushed over to help her over.

"Subject clear" could be heard over their com links, and they all let out a sigh of relief. Jules felt herself being lifted up over the railing, and back when her feet were on solid ground she accepted a quick hug from each of her team mates before unclipping her safety strap and walking over to Ava, who was currently being swarmed by paramedics checking for injuries.

"Come on," Jules told her, "I think there are some people downstairs who want to see you." To this, Ava responded with a hug and a whispered thank you in her ear. Jules smiled in surprise, but delight, and they walked over to the elevator together.

"Do me a favour, Ava," Jules said when they were alone once again, momentarily turning off the transmit button on her headset, "I can tell just by looking at you that you love your family, and it doesn't take a profiler to see that. Just promise me this, though things might seem strained right now, don't give up on your relationship with them, especially your older brothers and your dad. That's it one thing I regret still, not keeping in touch and supporting each other after my mom passed, the way a family should." With that, Jules handed Ava her contact card, telling her to call Jules any time she needed to talk. Together, they out on to the main floor; where both were swarmed almost immediately by family, or those close enough to be called the same.

As soon as Ava stepped out of the elevator, she was lifted into the arms of her crying Father, who was soon joined by her brother and aunt, with promises that her two oldest siblings were on a plane back to the city at this moment. Looking over at Ava from within her own circle of guys, Jules saw a real smile light up her face, and she could tell from the reactions of her surrounding family that it was the first in a while they had seen it. Jules was glad, finally feeling that she had done for someone else what Officer Mary Fallon had done to turn her life around all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**It's a little bittersweet to be leaving my last author's note for this story! Though it's been slightly stressful (I am sincerely sorry to all of those who I have bugged about posting on time), writing Trust Me was very fun. I have some more ideas, and hopefully they will make themselves into writing soon. I want to say a quick thank you to all of you who reviewed my first story ever, your words meant so much that you can't even know.

I just realized that I have forgotten to put up a disclaimer for this entire story (whoops!). Flashpoint and it's characters do not belong to me, but this storyline and the characters that I created do. I also do not own Bad Day by Daniel Powter, but it is a great song. On that note, I want to finally say one last thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy my final chapter of this fan fiction.

~Waterbug99

* * *

><p>In the truck on the way back to the Barn, Jules opted to ride with Spike and Lou, knowing that they wouldn't try and get her to talk if she didn't want to, and quietly got into the backseat, surprising the entire team except for Greg, because Jules was usually the most insistent on driving out of all of them. After arriving back at HQ, Greg told everyone to head to the workout room before debriefing, sensing that Jules needed a minute after revisiting her past like that.<p>

Jules sat through debriefing quietly, only inputting her thoughts when it was absolutely necessary. Even the usually hard, insistent Ed let her off the hook, knowing she was debriefing herself inside her head just as well as the team normally did together. The rest of their day was relatively quiet, with no more hot calls before their shift end, and they spent the rest of the day in their weekly weigh in, shooting range, and obstacle course. Even Spike trying to shoot a remmy didn't make Jules laugh as much as it normally would, and the guys noticed.

At the end of the day, Jules sighed, getting into her car. As much as she wanted to just go home and work on another renovation project, she knew that even though she wasn't in the mood tonight, playing at the coffee shop would make her feel better in the long run. Plus, she had already been asked to perform from 5:30 to closing, and it was too late to cancel now.

She walked into the dimly lit café, and saw that it was already a buzz with people waiting for the live performances of the night. It had a calm atmosphere, with couches and plush chairs scattered all over the room around little coffee tables, all of which were filled. Her microphone, stool, stand, and amplifier were already set up centre stage; Jules only had to bring her guitar and song binder.

"Alright, let's get started," Jules announced to the crowd, "Does anyone have any song requests?" Jules was already in the calm mindset she always got into while playing, not even noticing when 8 familiar figures entered the room, 6 of whom she had seen at work just earlier.

A young girl, maybe 12 years old, approached her, and whispered a quick question. Jules smiled to the little girl and nodded, already starting to pick out the first intro bar.

"This is my acoustic version of _Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter." Jules said over the music. "Feel free to sing along if you know the words." As she finished talking, she started strumming the intro again, her amp allowing even the people in the farthest corners to hear her clearly.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

As Jules sang, audience member started clapping along, and she could hear a small voice singing along with her, belonging to the little girl who had requested the song. If there was one thing that Jules loved most about performing live, it was feeling that connection with the audience, and that made her smile.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

As she sang through the chorus, Jules realized just how appropriate the song was for her at the moment. By the end of the song she was smiling, cheered up completely. It was in that moment, after her burst of realization, that through the clapping audience she saw them. Spike, Lou, Sam, Sarge, Ed, and Wordy, with Shelley and Sophie, who all sitting at one of the back tables cheering for Jules.

Jules smiled, fully forgiving Spike in that moment, and apparently he saw it in her eyes, because he mouthed a thank you to her. Jules laughed and smiled at everyone, starting another song, and in that one moment, she was completely happy, temporarily forgetting about all the stresses on her life, and just being there, playing her heart out in front of her alternate team one family.

* * *

><p>Later, after closing, Jules met up with the team as everyone else was leaving. Laughing and smiling the whole time, everyone congratulated her, and complimented her on a job well done. Remembering something Spike had said earlier, she abruptly said, "Wait, what bet?"<p>

Her seemingly random question was met by confusion from everyone, which slowly faded out of their faces as Jules continued. "The one Spike was talking about earlier before Wordy saved him," sending a glare at Wordy, who responded with a sheepish smile.

"Oh," said Spike, "_That_ bet. One day, we somehow got on to a topic of music at the Goose." Jules nodded, remembering the occasion. Spike and Lou had started it by arguing over whether Mumford and Sons or Of Monsters and Men were the better band. Somehow that had evolved into them guessing what type of music everyone listened too, but Jules had had to leave before that conversation was completed.

"Spike and I thought we had everyone figured out," said Lou, "except for you. Everyone started arguing over what taste in music you had, excluding Boss, who just sat there with a smirk on his face and laughed at us."

"Which reminds me," said Sam, "What is your favourite type of music?"

With that, Jules laughed and walked over to her car, ignoring his question, and waving goodbye to the guys over her shoulder, before loading her guitar into the back seat of her Jeep, and driving home.


End file.
